Here Comes Your Girl
by aprettyfacelies
Summary: I'm everything you want, I'm everything you need, I'm everything inside of you that you wish you could be. I say all the right things at exactly the right time but I mean nothing to you and I don't know why.
1. Friday: I Made Her Smile

It's completely infuriating.

They're just sitting there, acting as if the world doesn't exist and like nothing happened, like nothing changed. He can't really blame his fellow jock for this; the guy basically has a refresh button set in his system which he assumes is activated after all of his break ups. He doesn't find it in his slowly breaking heart to forgive her for being so happy with him, though. He knows he's being selfish and stupid but he hates being tossed aside like rubbish, forgotten like he doesn't matter, ignored like he was invisible to the world. He's used to it, yes, and maybe he wouldn't make such a big deal of it if it was anyone else or if she hadn't said what she did when she was off her sober rocker, if she hadn't cried into his shoulder after receiving a call from Jesse after their loss in New York, if Tina hadn't pointed out that they were a little too close on the day of their break up during the summer, if they hadn't been paired up for the club's annual duet competition a month before, if he hadn't been falling for her.

She's sitting beside him with her head on his shoulder, whispering about all her dreams and plans for the future, near and far. He manages to get a few snippets of her excited chatter. He convinces himself that the wind's blowing the sound waves in his direction and he isn't actually struggling to hear each and every word leaving her pink, kissable lips.

_Do you want us to be puppies, kittens or deer on this year's calendar?_

If she'd asked him, he would have asked for them to be Pokémon. She probably would have laughed and said she could arrange it, as long as her Pokémon had a star on its body. He would have told her to opt for having her head on Pikachu's body because he found her hugs electric. She would have laughed at his nerdy pickup line of sorts and he'd just kiss her forehead and tell her it was the truth before searching his thoughts for a creature he remembered being golden in colour or having a star somewhere on its animated form.  
>But it wasn't him. He had a sickening feeling it never would be.<p>

By the time she gets to talk of new Finn supporter t-shirt taglines, he has to clamp his eyes shut in hopes that he'll be able to drown her melodic voice out without having to cover his ears. Before his eyelids fall, he catches Finn look to the side and sigh in boredom. He resists the urge to stand up and punch the guy in the face. 

* * *

><p>Fridays are normally great days for him. This particular Friday was probably one of the best, in a 'get everything wrong and have her smile make it all better' sort of way.<p>

"Michael Chang, throwing paper airplanes in my presence is forbid. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Sorry, Ms. Jenkins, I-"

"Since there seems to be a message scribbled on this, I might as well read it."

"Please, don't!"

There's a hint of mercy in the woman's eyes. It isn't enough to stop her completely, but when he hears the words that make it out of her mouth, he's grateful he's (usually) one of her best students.

"Well, well, well, Rachel. It seems mister Chang here misses your company, quite a lot."

The cat calls and the pen poking his right shoulder cause him to groan in frustration. He buried his head in his awaiting arms, waiting for his chair to sink through the fall and the earth to just swallow him whole. He dares himself to peer up from the sleeve of the shirt that was blinding his vision, noticing her gaze on him before she snapped her head around, her hair forming a curtain of gorgeous brunette curls around her face.

He noticed she was blushing, furiously. It doesn't cause him to smile because the male population of the class is still making kissy faces in his direction and he's busying himself with trying to figure out a spell to get him out of the room. He's doing a happy dance on the inside though. And in his mind, she's singing for him.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad I came."<p>

Her apologetic smile isn't enough for him and he begins to lean down. His head doesn't register what his body is doing and he guesses she notices because her arms are soon wrapped around his waist, her head on his chest, and he's thankful she snapped him out of his fantasy bubble before he ruined almost everything. He takes a moment to inhale the scent of her hair – bubblegum, honey and a hint of apple – before pulling away and seeing her off, his eyes following her until she turned the corner of the block.

He shuts the door and leans back against the closed door with a heavy sigh, the opened Happy Feet DVD case coming into view.

He gets to listen to her sing along to every single song the penguins sing while he taps his feet to the beat and her boyfriend is probably going to be feeling up her yellow dress when she gets to his house. His friends think he's crazy, (mostly Puck, who'll be the first person he'll call over for a game of Halo and the first person to remind him that he's completely whipped, and Matt, who'll burst out laughing during one of their Skype conversations and say he wishes he were there to watch him trip all over himself), but he is positive he's getting the better end of the bargain, for the time being.

Only when he's seated on the couch again, picking up a few stray kernels from the popcorn battle they had earlier, does he notice a piece of paper resting on top of one of her favourite pillows.

_I missed you too, by the way. I might have forgotten to tell you before I left, so I'm leaving this here just in case._  
><em>Rachel.<em>

_PS: Call me tomorrow? I'd love for you to teach me how not to get killed so much in Little Big Planet before the weekend ends._

He takes a moment to smile at the star doodled beside her name before neatly folds the note and puts it in his back pocket, already plotting out where he'll be placing it in the little Rachel Berry corner of his bedroom wall. 

* * *

><p>On the footpath leading to the front door of the Hudson-Hummel residence, she removes the Finn necklace scratching at her skin with a faint smile on her lips. She isn't sure when she started knocking, but when Kurt opens the door with a smile meant to give her some encouragement; she smiles back as a final confirmation to both him and herself that she was going through with this.<p> 


	2. Salty Tears Are Worse Than None

**A/N:** As you might have noticed, I have changed the summary of this story because this isn't going to take just three days any longer and the new summary (lyrics of a wonderful song by Vertical Horizon, if you're interested in listening to it) seems much more fitting to the direction this story is taking me.

All mistakes are my own, because I'm too lazy to proof read and whenever I do, I tend to change the chapter completely so I apologize in advance.

* * *

><p>It's still completely infuriating.<p>

Only ten times worse, because the infuriated it pointed towards himself.

She knocked on his bedroom window at five minute past one in the morning and at first, he's positive it's a dream and the Asian lord is telling him he needs to get in her pants (he also realizes he's spending far too much time with Puck now that Sam's spending almost every minute with Mercedes trying to make the world believe they aren't ripping each other's clothes off and getting at it every chance they get). He pulls the window up, prepared to lecture her on how dangerous it is climbing trees in the dark when he noticed her cheeks stained with dry tears and her eyes a heartbreaking colour of deep red. He wordlessly pulls her inside his room and shuts the window, turning around and being greeted by a rib shattering hug. All he can do is hold her in his arms, listen to her dampen her dried tears with new ones and wait patiently for her to talk about whatever it was Finn did to get her so upset.

The crying lasts for a good half hour and he somehow managed to get her seated on his lap while he leaned against the headboard of his bed, still stroking her hair affectionately and planning on ways he can murder her stupid and idiotic boyfriend when she says the five words he's wanted to hear for a good two month.

"I broke up with Finn."

He suddenly hates those words more than he wants to admit.

Her voice croaks and she doesn't remove her head from his chest, repeating her words into his shirt before the water banks break again, only with a hundred times more force.

He feels incredibly guilty for wanting her to do this for so long, he feels like it's his fault. He doesn't remember any of his daydreams turning into this, he doesn't remember seeing Finn make her cry at all since the beginning of the new year and he thinks that maybe she was better off with him and maybe Finn had changed, for real this time and maybe he should just settle for what he has.

He's still lost in a train of thoughts about why he's a bloody horrible person when her lips are being pressed against his and they taste like salty tears and complete pain. He kisses her back because she wants him to, and he feels his heart break when he realizes she's using him as a distraction from her emotions. His hands gently cup her face and his thumbs caress her cheekbones as he fights back his own tears, hoping that somehow his own hurting is causing her to heal.

Because that's all that really matters.

She's all that will ever matter.

* * *

><p>He gets the sex talk from his father because out of all possible mornings, he decided this one would be perfect for greeting his son good morning for the first time in ten months.<p>

Somehow, his mother manages to convince him that they hadn't done anything, noting that her clothes weren't severely ruffled and the bed sheets aren't a hap hazardous mess. Mike chooses to ignore and forget the part of her reasoning when she points out that her and her husband's bed usually looks like it was attacked by a pack of lions after they're done doing the deed and those sort of traits can be passed onto children.

She takes little bite of her breakfast because she knows Mrs. Chang didn't use vegan friendly ingredients to make breakfast and his mother continuously apologies for not being able to accommodate her seeing as she wasn't excepting to find the Jewish girl in her son's bedroom at seven in the morning. Rachel just smiles that weak but somehow still incredibly gorgeous smile and shrugs her shoulders, saying her fathers sometimes cheat on their diet too and they'd feel less guilty for doing so once she told them about having actual eggs for breakfast.

She helps with the dishes and watches an episode of Scooby-Doo with his mother before she announces that she has to leave or else her father will get worried. He tells her he'd call her later and she shakes her head, saying she needs to be alone before she stepped down the steps leading up to his front door and soon she was out of sight again.

The contrast between Friday late-afternoon and Saturday morning is something he mulls over for hours before picking up the phone and calling Hudson.

* * *

><p>Puck and Sam burst through his front door that afternoon with Mercedes tailing close behind them. He wants to ask why she's with them but he fears it'll come out like a rude and intensive way of telling her to get lost so he just bites back his question when he closes the door.<p>

They're all shouting questions at him and he doesn't know how to answer any of them. Or perhaps, he just doesn't want to.

Puck's going on about how one of his old pool client's client daughter noticed Rachel climb into his room last night. He asks him how she as up at one in the morning and Noah sheepishly answers that they might have been having a sexting session and Mercedes whacks him on the head in disgust and murmurs about how she'll be informing Lauren about his early morning activities.

Sam's wondering why she was there in the first place and he reluctantly tells him that she came to use him as a pillow case to cry on. He asks if he used her vulnerably to his advantage and of course, Mercedes glares at him because that's kind of how she was when he asked her to dance, insecure. She lets him off with what he can only assume was an insult in Na'vi, because Sam's then murmuring apologies and explanations to her because he honestly didn't know and he really does love her.

Puck's rolling his eyes at the scene unfolding in front of them and Mike's just narrowing his eyes at the two and shooting daggers at their faces because he's bitter and he hasn't even gotten to the part where he got to kiss Rachel because that's all he really wants to get off his chest. Just before Mercedes and Sam can start kissing each other's faces off because they're so filled with love and never ending waterfalls of god damn forgiveness, Mercedes' phone rings and Mike sighs in relief at his technological saviour.

He crosses his legs and leans back against the wall as he looks up at his bedroom ceiling, sighing as his thoughts slowly drifted to Rachel for the thousandth time that day.

"Wally, I know you probably don't want to see this…" His lips would have twitched into a slight smile at the nickname Mercedes had given him since they both found out they shared a mutual love for Kids Next Door, but the rest of that sentence just made his body stiffen as he remembered the call he made a while before they arrived.

"But it's sort of important."

He lowers his head to look between Sam and Mercedes seated on the edge of his bed, who are both staring at her cell phone screen with Puck's chin on Sam's shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of it all too. He crawls over to the three of them and braces himself for what he's about to see, and his lower lip quivers when his eyes lock on the picture lighting Mercedes' cell phone screen.

"Sorry, bro."

He can barely hear Puck's voice as he gets off the bed and clenches his fists, shaking his head as a way to brush off their sympathy as he made his way over to his bathroom. "You guys can set up the system downstairs, I don't know if you'd be interested in playing Dance, Dance Revolution with us, Abby, but my parents won't be home for a good four hours and it's kind of a Saturday tradition we can't break. I'll be down soon."

He stays in his bathroom for as long as he can without them thinking he's stalling, not crying because he really should stop swallowing in self pity, but getting used to the fact that maybe Finn is perfect for her in some twisted way and he needs to get used to it.

He walks out of the bathroom with a smile on his lips and the image of Finn and Rachel kissing each other like lovers that had been separated for generations still engraved into his mind. He runs down the stairs and announces that he's going to kick all of their butts, focusing on his good deed to keep him positive and feeling proud that he found a way to make Rachel happy again, somehow.

Because that's all that really matters.

She's all that will ever matter.


End file.
